


Date Night For The Fans...

by Soapnanny



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapnanny/pseuds/Soapnanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach decided it was time the fans knew the whole story! Date night at Boomers and the rest afterwards.. *smut scene*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night For The Fans...

Zach opened his eyes and looked over at the love of his life lying next to him. Even though he knew their time together would be coming to a close, he couldn't help but to hold Frankie closer and inhale the perfect smell of his cologne mixed with sweat from their midday tryst in the sheets.

He felt Frankie start to stir and looked down into the eyes that held his heart.  
"Good afternoon, baby" Frankie mumbled as he lifted his face to Zach's for a sweet kiss. 

"Hey, babe." Zach said cheerfully while still gripping onto Frankie's stomach.

"What time do you have to be back to your house? God, I wish we could stay like this forever." Frankie said with direct eye contact on Zach.

Zach knew he should be going soon. He knew that he needed to go home and do a broadcast while they planned what they would do tonight. This night was going to be big, or it would be if he had anything to do with it.

"I should leave soon. I haven't had a broadcast all day and you know they all think we're together anyway. I think I may just tell them we're gonna hangout tonight." Zach wasn't sure how Frankie would react to that thought. 

Frankie bolted out of bed and started joyfully bouncing up and down, "Really?!? Can tonight be the night you tell them about us!? Zach, this could be so amazing!"

Zach was so happy for a split second until he realized Frankie was probably thinking more was going to happen than he was ready for.

"Babe, I don't know how much we should show them. I mean, are we ready for that? Cuz there's no going back." Zach said while standing and reaching out for Frankie's hands, intertwining their fingers.

The look on Frankie's face just about broke Zach's heart. He went from extreme joy to expected sadness in two seconds flat, and it was all Zach's fault. He didn't know how long he could keep hurting the one he wanted to spend his life with. 

"Frankie..look at me" Zach reached to Frankie's chin and straightened his gaze into his eyes. "You know that I love you, right? I mean.. You know that I'm completely in love with you, don't you?" 

Frankie's eyes looked slightly misty as he returned Zach's gaze. "I do." He said quietly.

Zach knew he had to do something. Although Frankie was always telling him that he's worth the wait, he feared that Frankie would give up someday. There's only so long that somebody should wait for the other one to get the courage to declare his love publicly! 

"Hey, I have an idea for tonight but I just need you to trust me okay. Can you do that? I'm gonna make this a great night for us, babe!" Zach said as he wrapped his arms around Frankie and squeezed him tight against his naked chest.

"I trust you completely, Zach. Always." Frankie said with such admiration as he allowed their lips to melt together.

Zach wasn't ready for their kiss to end so he softly pushed Frankie back against the bed while gently landing on top of him. He took his hands and clutched Frankie's incoming scruff as his let his tongue explore every part of Frankie's mouth. Frankie gave a low moan as he accepted the intimate moment Zach was giving to them. 

"Baby, touch me. Please? Before we have to pretend to be platonic." Frankie whined as he took Zach's hands and began sucking each finger with full desire in his eyes. 

Zach pulled back a little as he began peppering kisses along the side of Frankie's jawline and down onto his neck. "Hmmm, babe you taste so fucking good. I wish I had time to suck you off right now." He said with longing.

"You're such a tease!" Frankie said while laughing as he put his leg over Zach's and pinned him down against the bed. Frankie leaned down and started nibbling on Zach's ear making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"God Frankie, I love you so much." Zach moaned as he pushed Frankie away slightly so he could catch his breath. 

Frankie gave him one more good kiss as he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. They both knew it was time to say goodbye for a few more hours. 

 

As Zach reached his driveway and began getting out of the car he realized this was the last time he'd have to be without Frankie, at least for a while. Tonight was going to change so many things but most of all was his loneliness. 

After Zach had been in his broadcast for a while and seemed to make his fans happy he then decided it was time to let them all know what was going on. 

"Well I gotta go, I'm going to boomers with Frankie, see you all later!" He said hurriedly and started laughing.

He ended the broadcast just as he saw the chat explode with excitement and questions of his plans were all over the screen. Of course they wanted to know when, where and what they would do. Zach hoped they were ready for tonight because he knew he was. 

Zach got ready, did his hair and was out the door in 35 minutes flat. He was so excited to spend the evening with Frankie in public, he almost forgot to eat something as he was leaving. They wouldn't have time to eat on their date because they had so much planned!

They met in the parking lot of Boomers Amusement Center 25 minutes later and Zach's smile spread from ear to ear when Frankie climbed into his car. 

"Hey babe!" Zach exclaimed as he leaned over and met Frankie's lips with his own. 

Frankie smiled and gave him another peck before staring at him excitedly. "Hello, daddy! What do you have planned for us?"

"Okay, I think it would be amazing if we each snapped at every activity we do here. Like make it a game! We could each snap at the same time and just have fun with our fans all night! What do you think?" Zach knew Frankie would love this. One thing he loved almost as much as he loved Zach, were his fans. 

"Oh my god, Zach! You are brilliant! That sounds incredible!" Frankie squeezed Zach tight and squealed with delight.

They spent the next two hours having the time of their lives. First they each snapped a video and picture to let the fans know what was going on, and then they took a reunion Zankie selfie while they were in line for their tickets. Next they did miniature golf which Zach was surprisingly awful at. Although, it didn't take Zach long to realize he would lose at everything tonight. His focus was on the perfect specimen of a man that he couldn't keep his hands off since he had arrived.

After the golf, rock climbing, arcade games and go karts, it had to be obvious to their fans they were on a real date. Zach was always touching Frankie at some point of their snaps and pictures so he assumed they'd all caught on by now. There was a brief time between all their games that a few fans came up to Frankie for pictures and Zach absolutely loved when Frankie got noticed. The extreme pride he took in Frankie's success was surprising, even to him. 

After the fans were done ogling his boyfriend and the games were complete Zach knew the time had come for the truth to come out. 

"Hey" Frankie reached for Zach's hand as they walked out of boomers and into the warm Boca night air. Zach looked at Frankie and nodded his head. They had the most amazing conversations without even uttering a word. He knew what Frankie was asking and of course the answer was yes.  
"Let's hangout in my car for a bit before going back to your house, is that okay?" Zach was starting to get nervous and he knew he had to do his broadcast before he was ready to tear Frankie's clothes off.

They got into Zach's car and he explained to Frankie how the YouNow would work. They shared a brief kiss and then Zach turned on the stream. The chat immediately freaked out and they had almost 800 viewers in the first two minutes. It really was incredible how they just turned into an explosion of magic when they were onscreen together. 

There was flirting, inside jokes and a lot of laughter but soon Zach knew now was the time. "Fam, fam fam.. So check it out. It's time that we told you what's going on. Frankie, don't you think it's time?" Zach looked at Frankie with a sly grin on his face.

Frankie laughed and said, "oh Zach! I think last September was the time but yes.. Go ahead.." He said as he grabbed Zach's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay. So most of you have already been thinking this but I don't want to hide any longer. My family and friends know, as well as Frankie's family too. What I mean to say is,...." Zach couldn't get it out. Not because he was afraid, but he was just overcome with so many emotions after dreaming of this moment for months. 

Frankie couldn't handle the suspense any longer so he reached over to Zach's face, grabbed his cheeks and softly kissed Zach's lips. He stayed there lingering near his mouth for a moment before looking to the camera with his eyebrow arched and gave a wink. 

Immediately the chat exploded, all the fans sending skull emojis and saying they were dead. They were getting fan mail and coins sent by the dozens and Zach still sat there not moving. He looked up at Frankie and for once he wasn't putting on a show for his Zacharoos. He wasn't acting the way he thought everyone wanted him to, he was finally allowing himself to just, feel. "I love you Frankie, so much." He said with a genuine look of adoration on his face.

Frankie looked elated as he gave him another peck and whispered, "I love you too, baby! " 

The rest of the broadcast was filled with Zach explaining that although they hadn't been officially together for long, they were both certain this would last a lifetime. The situations that had ruined things before had all passed and Zach was finally getting to be exactly who he wanted to be. 

The chat was filled with questions about their future. "Is Zach moving?" "How long is Frankie in Florida?" "Where are they staying tonight?" Zach couldn't really believe how much they all expected them to reveal, but he figured his fans should  
know by now they won't get much. 

"Okay fam, you all know we love you and we've had a blast but I think that's enough for tonight! Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! We love you all so much! Zankie for life!" He said as he ended the broadcast and then leaned into Frankie catching his lips in a demanding kiss. 

"Zach, that was amazing. You are so brave and strong. My man can do anything!" He said as he rubbed his hands up and down Zach's arms.

"Oh yeah, because I really, really want to do YOU right now!" Zach proclaimed as he made Frankie's mouth his once again.

After fifteen minutes of making out like frisky teenagers the men decided to go back to Frankie's family home for a while before Zach had to go back to his house.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, baby?" Frankie asked as they both walked into his bedroom and shut the door. 

"Babe, I want to. I just think I should go back and make sure everything is good with my family. I know they were watching the broadcast and although they've come around a little, I can't help but feel they're gonna be upset when I tell them I'm going back to NYC with you." Zach said as he reached for Frankie's hand. 

"You don't have to, you know. I meant what I said when I told you I'd come back and visit every couple weeks. I'm not going to push you this time. Last time didn't work and I can't have that happen again, Zach." Frankie said while putting his arms around Zach's shoulders and pressing their faces cheek to cheek. 

"Frankie. No. I need to be with you. We've been doing the long distance thing for way too long, babe. They've known this day was coming and now it's here." Zach stroked Frankie's face with his fingertip and had his index finger land on Frankie's lips. 

Frankie looked at Zach with desire as he took Zach's finger in his mouth a started to bite it playfully. 

Zach took that as a sign that it was okay to throw Frankie on the bed and start to kiss him all over his face.

Their shirts and pants were thrown all over the room in a few seconds and soon they were lying there in their briefs, hands roaming all over.

"Zach, baby... Make love to me." Frankie said as he reached over and began to kiss Zach with such love and passion that Zach felt it in his toes.

There will never be another human being that will get Zach's blood pumping as Frankie does. Zach began reaching for Frankie's tiny underwear as their demanding kisses continued. Before Zach knew it, the lube and condom had made their way from the bedside table to Zach's hands. He made quick work of getting Frankie ready for him as he looked into the eyes of his love when he entered his beautiful body. The fact that Zach even knew about this position for gay men, was astounding to him but boy was he glad Frankie had taught him all he needed to know. He loved being able to look into Frankie's eyes as he pounded his way to his climax. Frankie was not known for being quiet in the bedroom and Zach absolutely loved hearing him shout his name as he began to come completely undone. 

Real quick before Zach felt like he would explode, he pulled out of Frankie and began to kiss his lips urgently. They were both panting loudly when Zach told Frankie he wanted to change positions before they came. 

Frankie was thrilled to be able to make Zach feel so good, especially on this night. The night so many people have been looking forward to for a very long time. 

Zach took off the condom and threw it in the trash as he laid with his head on a pillow and ass in the air. 

Frankie began to massage Zach's rear end as he placed sweet kisses on Zach's entry. Working his bud open with his mouth and fingers, Frankie heard Zach begin to whimper. 

"Oh god Frankie. Please. Please fuck me now. I need you." Zach couldn't control his words. They were flying out of him as his need for Frankie's cock grew. 

Frankie put the condom on his length before coating it with lube and lining it up to Zach's entrance. Pushing through his ring of muscles, Frankie felt Zach inhale with a mixture of pain and pleasure. They had another 10 minutes of pure bliss, whimpers and calls out for one another before they were both completely spent. Frankie took off the condom, tied it up and tossed it on the trash can while Zach turned onto his back and pulled Frankie to him.

"God, you are so perfect. I love you so much, Frankie." He said sincerely.

"I love you too Zach. Thank you for making tonight perfect. I promise you, we'll make this work. We're too good together not to!" Frankie said as Zach's heart swelled and tears came to his eyes. 

"Zankie forever babe, Zankie forever."


End file.
